


New member in avengers tower

by Lokilwcat



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Kid Loki (Marvel), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-03-25 12:09:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 5,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13834005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokilwcat/pseuds/Lokilwcat
Summary: What happens when Thor brings a toddler god of mischief with him in the avengers tower?





	1. Chapter 1

The avengers were in middle of their dinner . When suddenly they heard the sound of thunder. "Well, guess point break is back" Tony says . Soon Thor walks in. "Hey blondie. What brings you back here from fairyland?"  
"My friends, I need your help."  
"Sure . But what happened?" Steve asked concerned.  
"After I took Loki back to Asgard he was sentenced to life time imprisonment." Thor paused " I didn't question it. But recently I went to visit him because I needed some information but...... But when I went to his cell I found little boy curled into himself. If it wasn't for his black hair i wouldn't even recognize it was Loki."  
"Wait ... You are telling us that son of a bitch turned into a baby?" Clint asked .  
"Watch your tongue before you speak." Thor said a bit angrily. "Okay.. okay we don't need to fight. But where is Loki now Thor?" The captain asked .  
Thor looked into his arm. That's when everyone noticed the bundle in Thor's hand . Suddenly the towels fell and there was a tiny kid with black hair , pale skin and green eyes . There was several scars on his neck and hand.  
"There is no way this cute little creature is your insane brother Loki ." Tony said unbelievably. Everyone one nodded in agreement.

"I thought the same thing first . But when I took him to mother she ensured me that it was indeed Loki . He couldn't bear the tortures so he's magic left him and he turned into a toddler."  
"So what help do you expect from us?"  
"I need you to keep him here . Asgard is not safe for him ."  
"I ensure you my friends this is not a trick. Please! I need somewhere to keep him safe." Thor pleaded and gave them his lost puppy eyes .  
" Okay Thor. We will keep him." Captain said  
"What ?????" Tony and Natasha said at the same time .  
" At least give it a try guys. Maybe it's not a trick?" Bruce said after a long time .  
"I thank you my friends for helping me . Now I have to go back to Asgard. I'll be back by the week ."  
Thor Chuckles . "Thoooww ?" Everyone looked at Thor's arm with their eyes widened.


	2. Chapter 2

"Thooww?" All the avengers looked at Loki . 

"Yes?" Thor asked with a broken smile. 

"Whewe ae we?" Loki asked 

"We are at my friend's home." 

"Frewnd?" Loki looked around and blinked . Thor nodded . "Otay. Now go howm thow?" 

Thor sighed . "I'm sorry Loki . We can't go back home . My friends will take care of you. I have to go back to Asgard. But I promise you I'll be back soon." By Thor's explanation Loki started to cry . He wanted to go home . He wanted his mama .

"Loki please don't cry . I'll be back soon." 

"Give him to me ."  Natasha said finally.

Thor handed Loki to Natasha. At first Loki didn't want to go but then Thor said it'll be okay so he didn't resist.

"Hey kiddo! I'm Natasha " she said with a smile .  " 'm lowki." Natasha chuckled. 

"Okay now. My friends I have to go back." 

"Yeah point break. Let us know when you are actually coming back." Tony said and everyone nodded.  After a moment Thor was gone . 

"So kiddo ..." Tony started " You might wanna know our names . I'm Tony" 

"And I'm Steve " he said with a wide smile.

"I'm Bruce." Bruce said shyly . 

" I'm Clint " Clint said without even looking at him. 

" You look tired . Lets get you to sleep ". Natasha said. With that she took him to her room and tucked him to sleep. 

"So he's asleep?" "Yes" 

"This is going to be weird" clint said.

"We need a room for him . Some clothes, toys and stuffs ." Bruce said 

"Brucie is right." Tony said "J?"

"Yes sir ?" 

"You heard Brucie. Order those stuffs ." 

"Yes sir." 

"So what are we gonna do now ?" 

"Let him wake up . He's not emotionally stable yet." Bruce said . Everyone nodded.

Suddenly they heard a scream . Natasha ran towards her room . When she reached there she saw Loki curled up in himself. 

"Hey kiddo. Are you ok?" 

"I want mama ." Loki was crying and Natasha felt her heart broken. 

"It will be okay Loki . You will see your mam soon ."

"Powmise?"

"Promise" 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Thor had to stay in Asgard few more weeks . But he was finally going back and he couldn't wait to see Loki . He didn't inform the avengers about his arrival so when he came back he didn't see any of the avengers . So he thought Tony and Bruce must be in the lab. When he arrived the scene he saw warmth his heart . Tony was tickling Loki and Loki was giggling loudly. He didn't interrupt because it was good to see his brother happy and he didn't want to ruin it .

 

 

It was after four days of Loki's arrival. Loki was still emotional and scared . Natasha took good care of him few days but she and Natasha got sent out for a mission by S.H.I.E.L.D . Bruce and Steve was at India doing some social works . So Loki was lest alone with Tony . Loki stayed in his room most of the time. So Tony went to call Loki for eating .

"Hey lokes! Get up time for eating." Loki shook his head . Tony looked confused. "Why?" 

" 'tis baed."   
"It won't hurt you . I promise come on now ."   
He picked up Loki and went to the dining area . When Loki found that the food wasn't disgusting at all he gave Tony a wide smile . It melt Tony's heart. The kid was so scared and confused it reminds him of his own childhood. And so he made a promise that he will never let any harm come to Loki.   
"You like the food ?"  
"Yewes." Tony chuckled.   
After sometime Loki was finished.   
"You look tired. Maybe you should take bath ."   
With that Tony took him to the bathroom. He put Loki in the tub which was filled with soap and bubbles. Loki was staring at the bubbles with widened eyes and he was giggling. Tony washed him. After fifteen minutes when he was done be dried Loki and put him with new clothes. Then he put him in the bed .

"Will yewe tell me a stowy?"   
"Story?"   
"Peawes."  
"All right kid."  
Tony started when he was finished he saw Loki was already asleep . He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping. He kissed Loki's forehead and turned off the lights . That night he went to bed with a warmth and happy heart.


	4. Chapter 4

Tony walked out of Loki's room after he tucked him for a nap . Then he went to the kitchen and found Thor there .

"Hey point break! You didn't inform you were coming back."

"Ahh.. I'm sorry my friend. I was so busy."

"So when did you come back . I didn't see you."

"Yeah. I saw you and Loki. I didn't want to interrupt."   
Tony smiled. An hour passed as they talked . And they heard small footsteps. Loki came out of his room. 

"Hey Lo. Couldn't sleep?" 

Loki yawned "I hewad talwing." He looked around and gasped when he saw Thor . "THOW!!?"   
Loki ran towards Thor and Thor leaned forward to pick him up . 

"Aye brother. It's me ." Thor smiled. "How are you ? Have you been good." 

"I hab bewn bery good . Right daddy ?" 

"Yes Lo." Tony smiled "Now sit down you're food is ready." He picked Loki up settled him for eating . When Loki was busy eating Thor asked "daddy?" 

"Yeah that's what Lo calls me." Tony shrugged. 

"I see." 

 

 

It was 1 week after Loki arrived when he first said daddy . Tony was down his lab around 3 p.m in the morning when loki came in .   
"Lo? Why are you here so late ? Everything okay ?" 

"I can't slewp. 'm scaewd." 

"Well let's get you to sleep then."   
When Tony got Loki in the bed and was about leave Loki pulled his shirt . 

"Daddy ?"   
Tony froze . He looked at Loki . 

"Stay wid me toniee peawes? I get scaewd ebrytimew." 

Tony smiled and nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

"Daddy?" 

"Yes?"

"Whewe's aunt Tasha and uncew Bruce ? Are they anwey wid me ?" Tony was trying put Loki in sleep . He stroked Loki's hair and said "Neyy Lo. They'll be back soon"  
Loki smiled and put his arms around Tony's neck . Tony held him close to his chest and kept stroking his hair .After a while Loki was asleep Tony kissed his forehead and walked out .

 

The next morning when Tony woke up he found out Natasha and clint was back already.

"Sup Spidey ?" 

"Morning"

"So how was your mission?" 

"Boring."

"How's Loki ?" Natasha asked 

"Kid is doing good but he misses you a lot ." Natasha smiled . 

"Do you have any to eat ?" Clint asked  
Natasha rolled her eyes . 

"Spidey ... Make some pancakes please ?" 

Natasha sighed and went to make pancake .

"Daddy I smewl pancawkes ." 

"Yeah Lo . Your aunt Tasha is making pancakes." 

"Aunt Tasha?? She's bawk." Loki jumped towards Natasha . Natasha smiled and picked him up . 

"I miwesed you." 

"I missed you too kid ."


	6. Chapter 6

Tony can't even think about life without Loki now . He attached with Loki so much. And Loki loved his family but he loved his daddy most . They spent almost everytime together. Currently Tony was in his lab.

"Daddy ?" 

"Hmm?" 

" 'm bowrewd . I wanna gow outswide." Loki said giving Tony his puppy eyes. 

"Huh? Right . You should go outside." Tony picked Loki up . "So where do you want to go?" 

"Disnew lawnd. " Loki said cheerfully.

"Disney Land ? Really?" 

"Peawse" 

"Alright Lo."

"And awlso aunt Tasha , thow , uncew serve , brewce and.. and ..." 

"Alright alright kid . I get it all of us will go . Happy ?" 

"Thaenkew . " Tony kissed his cheek and walked out of the lab. 

 

 

"Thow .. thow !" 

"Yes Loki?" 

"We'll gow to disnew lawnd" 

"What's that?" 

Loki pouted. "You down't know anythewng." 

Thor chuckled . " How will I ? I'm not that much intelligent like you ." 

"But you can fiwght." 

"Ah right ." 

"But I can't " Loki said with a sad face .

"Ill teach you Loki ." 

"Really?" His face lightened up.

"I promise ." Thor smiled .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me some ideas? And also I'm thinking about what if Loki gets hurt?


	7. Chapter 7

"Da'y?"

"Hmm?"

"Whe' are we gowing to dewsny land?" 

"We will go . But in one condition." 

"Cown- dew- tion?"

"Yes! And that is you have to eat properly." 

"But .. but.. I eat when I'm hungwey." 

"You eat very little . You are as thin as when you came here." Loki frowned.

"We will go to Disney land if you gain a little weight." 

"Not fawer." 

"Then we are not going ." 

"No .... I'll eat. I powmise." 

It was four weeks after. Loki gained a little more wait and Tony finally agreed to go to Disney land. All the avengers went with them . And loki had a lot of fun . (Specially when he exchanged Clint's bow with a cheap pink plastic bow and clint almost cried thinking he lost his bow.) 

Six months passed after that . Thor went back to Asgard few weeks ago. 

 

"Friend stark!" 

"Woah! Pointbreak is finally back."

"Yes . And I come bearing good news." 

"Ahha.. and what is that ?" 

"Loki can go back to Asgard."

Thor grinned.

Tony's heart skipped a beat . Loki will go back? Tony almost forgot Loki wasn't his own in these 6 months. Thor can't just take Loki away like this. Can he? 

"You.. you will take him back?" 

"Who's going back da'y?

"Don't you want to visit mother?"

"Mama !!? Yes! Peaws!" 

"We'll have to go to Asgard then." 

"Aewsgard?" Loki frowned.

"Can dady go too?"

Thor looked at Tony .  
"If you want yes." 

Loki jumped. He was happy to finally be able to see his mama . 

"Friend stark I would like to have some words with you in private." 

"Of course pointbreak."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not ready.. nope I'm not ready to write this ... Ughh *takes a deep breath*

"so Thor you wanted to tell me something?" 

"Uhh... Yes ! I really wish you could go with us but..."

"But?"

Thor sighs . "Mortals aren't allowed on Asgard." 

"Not at all ? What if it's really urgent?"

"No stark .. mortals aren't allowed there until you are connected to a member of royal family." 

"Well I'm going for Loki isn't he a royal member also ?"

Thor sighs again.. "I didn't mean that. What I was..."

Before Thor could finish Tony's lips were on his. Thor froze but immediately kissed him back . Before it goes any further Tony broke the kiss . Both of them were blushing. 

"Um uh .. I have to go ." Tony said before walking (almost running) out of the room . 

 

Loki made it clear that he won't go without Tony . So Thor had to take Tony with them. Tony almost ignored Thor everytime after that day . And he said he couldn't go but Loki started crying so Tony agreed to go.

"Will mama be happy ??" 

"Of course she will. She misses you I bet." 

"No.. I'm saweing will she be happy to see yew liewek me ?"

Tony looked at Loki . "What do you think Lo?" 

"Eberyone will liewek yew ." 

Tony smiled and kissed his forehead.


	9. Chapter 9

"Are you ready stark?" 

"Yup point break." 

Loki was finally going to Asgard. And Tony was also going with them . After a few minutes they were standing before Heimdall. 

"Welcome prince Thor . Welcome back price Loki ." 

"Hello ." Loki said with a wide smile . Heimdall smiled at him. Tony felt awkward. He saw three men and a lady walking toward them .

"You've finally arrived Thor . Everyone is waiting." The woman said .

"Yes." Thor smiled . "Uhh stark these are my friends Fandral , Hogun, volstagg and lady sif . Friends this is Anthony stark mostly known as man of iron." 

Tony glared at him. " It's ironman Thor . Nice to meet you by the way."

"It's nice to meet you too. We have heard a lot about your brave fights." Said Fandral . Again Tony gave Thor a look.

"Daddy I wanna see mama ."

"We Will be there soon lo." 

"Ahh.. let's start our journey then ." 

They all took there horses and started towards the castle . Tony didn't know how to ride a horse so he went with Thor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not being regular. I was actually a bit busy . I hope you enjoy .


	10. Chapter 10

They finally reached the castle. Tony was tired . So was Loki. But Loki was so excited to see his mother. 

 

At the castle they were greeted by Frigga. As soon as Loki so her he ran in to her arms. 

"Mama I miewsed you." 

"I missed you too sweetheart." She said kissing Loki's forehead.

"Mother this is Anthony Stark of midgard. He is mostly known as Man of iron." 

"Ironman Thor ." Tony hissed 

"I don't know how to thank you for taking care of my son. I will be ever grateful to you."

"I...it's ok. I love him a lot." Tony smiled weakly. He was so nervous. 

"I'll escort you to your chamber . And guards will be there at lunch time to receive you. Untill then rest." 

"Ok." 

 

 

There was a knock on the giangatic door. Tony was laying on bed. He was too tired to even move.

"Come in." 

"We are here to escort you to the royal dining area." 

Tony sighed. "Give me a moment I'm coming." 

 

When he arrived the royal family was already there . He saw a new guy with eye patch though. 'Maybe Thor's father.' he thought. Odin reminded him of fury .

"Daddy!!" 

Tony's thaughts were cut off by Loki . 

"Heya Lo. How was your day." 

"It was fun . But I miewsed you." 

"I missed ya too Lo." 

"Anthony Stark come have lunch with was ." Tony realized it was Odin .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for this late update . I was a bit busy.


	11. Chapter 11

"Yes! Thank you sir !" Tony said as Odin invited him for lunch.

"Daddy Mama will take me to the gardwen aftwer lunch . Wi' you come wit me ?"

 

"Of course Lo ." Tony said smiling

Odin looked at Tony carefully. Loki seemed to like him a lot which Odin didn't like . 

"So how's midgard?" Odin asked.

"Umm.. fine?"

"Last time I went there they didn't even know how to make a weapon properly."

"Um.. when was that time ? Sorry . I mean when did you last visited ear... Err midgard?"

"Few thousand years ago." Odin said biting his food .

Tony choked . Then he laughed . "Well sir we've changed a lot." 

"That's what Thor said ." 

"Yes father. It's nothing like you've seen now." 

Odin made a face .

Frigga was feeding Loki . She smiled at Odin and Loki was giggling loudly.

"Looks like someone liked your face." Tony said.

Odin gave him a cold stare.

"Err sorry sir." 

"Daddy hawry up. We hafta go." 

"Yes Lo . I'm coming!"


	12. Chapter 12

"Do you like these flowers Loki?" 

"Yes! 'tis niwece." 

"Hmm.. do you remember this place ? You used come here everyday." 

"Yes!" Loki almost jumped in happiness.And Tony was walking behind them awkwardly.

"Daddy I want this at homew." 

Tony blinked he never saw this kind of flowers before.

So he was staring dumbly.

"Peawes?" 

"All right Lo .We will if I can find them."

" You can borrow from here Anthony." 

Tony looked at Frigga with a shocking face . "Um.. Thank you mam." 

"Oh ! Just call me Frigga."

"Yes ma..err Frigga." 

"It's getting dark Loki . Let's go back in the palace."

"Yes peawes! I'm hugwey . But can we comew bawck?"

"Of course."

 

 

"Friend Stark?"

"Yes point break?"

"I've noticed you've been ignoring me for a long time." 

"Umm yes!"

"Why ? Are you angry with me ? Have I done something wrong?" 

Thor was giving Tony those puppy eyes and it was too much for Tony .

"No no point break. I'm not angry with you."

"Then why are you ignoring me ?"

"I don't know?" 

Suddenly Thor was closer to Tony .


	13. Chapter 13

"Why won't you tell me ?" 

"Umm tell what ?" 

"The reason for avoiding me."

"I'm NOT avoiding you. And don't you think your too much close to me? Can you.. can you move a little bit."

"Not until you tell me the reason."

Tony looked at Thor and stayed like that for some moments.

"You really wanna know ?"

"Yes"

"Alright. I'm avoiding you because I don't want it to be like this . If I'm going to be honest I have to say I find you very attractive pointbreak . I mean look at you! But I don't want this ." 

Thor was shocked . Yes he was attracted to Tony too . But he never thought Tony will fell the same. 

"And what if I say the same ?" 

"Same what ?" 

"That I'm attracted to you?" 

"Am I supposed to be surprised? I'm Tony Stark of course everyone finds me attractive." 

Thor chuckled. He made a little space between them. Then he took Tony's hands in his. Tony stared at him confusedly.

"Alright. Tony Stark will you be my date?" 

Tony was shoked . 'wait what?' 

"You're joking right?" 

"No stark.. I'm.. I ......"

He didn't even finish. Before that his lips met Tony's. After a few minutes they broke their kiss . Both of them we're breathing heavily. Their foreheads were touched together.

"I'm so sorry pointbreak. I'm so sorry."

"It's ok stark ." With that Thor kissed Tony's forehead.

 

"Daddy ?" 

"Hey Lo." Tony picked Loki up.

"I caewn't sleewp." 

"Hmm .. I'll tug you to sleep."

"You'll tell me stowry." 

"'Course." He kissed Loki on the cheek .

He was walking through the corridors. When he meet Odin. Well he saw Odin before while walking . ' I don't think he likes me'

"Hello sir." 

"What is Loki doing here."

'Rude 'Tony thought. "Actually Loki couldn't sleep so .."

"This is not what a warrior does Loki."

Loki frowned .

"He's too young for that . Don't you think sir?" 

"I down't wan' to be a wariwor." Loki pouted .

"Of course you'll be whatever you want to be ." Tony smiled at Loki . 

"Yay!" 

Odin stared at them. Instead of listening to him Loki listened to this mortal which was bothering him.

"Now if you'll excuse me sir . I have to put him in sleep . It's getting late." 

Odin nodded . Tony walked away with Loki.


	14. Chapter 14

"Mother?" 

"Yes Thor ? " 

"Stark wanted to see Asgard ." Tony was standing awkwardly beside Thor .

"Okay so?"

"But if we take Loki with us he's gonna get tired and maybe sick . So can you take care of him until we get back?" 

Frigga laughed "of course"

"Ok let's go then ."

"Have safe journey." 

"Yes mother."

 

"Mama ?" 

"Yes honey?"

"Whewe did daddy and thow go?" 

"They went to see the city Loki . They'll be back soon." 

Loki pouted "I want to go too." 

"You will . But when you get older." 

"Not fawer."

Frigga laughed.

"Frigga?"

"Oh I see you're kingly duty is over." 

Odin shakes his head . "Just took a break. I see Loki is also here. " 

"Yes! Thor and Anthony went to see the city so Loki is going to be with us today." 

"Oh!"

Suddenly there was knock at the door .

"Come in." 

"My queen lady Eir is here to meet you ." 

"Oh! Odin can you take care of Loki while I'm away.'"

"Uh.. of course."

"Ok then. Be a good boy Loki ." With that Frigga kissed Loki's forehead. Frigga went to meet lady Eir.

"I'm bowred."

"Huh? Ok what do you want me to do?"

"Will you tawek me to the gardewn ? 'nd read me a stowy plewws?"

Odin stared at him. "Okay. Let's go" 

"Whawt's that?" 

"That's a flower Loki and it's very rare." 

Loki nodded. " Let's go under that tree and I'll read you a story there."

"Okay"

 

After they reached the tree Loki sat on Odin's lap and Odin started to read the story. Loki was asking him a lot of questions. To Odin's surprise he didn't get annoyed by those questions. He was actually enjoying it. 

"And thus the great king defeated the dragon. The end ." 

"I'm gonna defewte a dragown also and mawke eberyowne prowd." 

Odin smiled "Of course you will Loki."


	15. Chapter 15

"Thor?"

"Yes?"

"What's that?"

"Oh! That's Iddun's Garden?"

"Those apples are golden!"

"Yup . This is for immortality."

"Wow! That's cool" 

"Indeed it is "

"Hey ! What's going on there ?"

"Oh that's a market ."

"Really?? I wanna see."

Tony and Thor has been wandering around since morning. And Tony is still restless but Thor doesn't minds though.

 

"I wanna play."

"Play ? What do you want play to Loki?"

"The grewat kewng. You'll be drwagon and I wi'be kewng." 

Odin laughed. "Alright Loki "

And they played until Loki got tired.

"You look tired Loki . Let's get you to sleep ."

Odin picked Loki up. And took him to bed .

"Tell me a stowy."

"Story?"

"Pewase?"

Odin smiled. "Okay. So once..."

And he continued the story untill Loki fall asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

" It was so fun! I wish I could stay longer." 

"It's almost evening Stark. We'll come again tomorrow. Let's go now ." 

"Huh ok ." Tony said with a pout .

 

Odin was going through his paperworks when Frigga came back .

"So you're back." 

"I'm so sorry I'm late. I had a real important work ." 

"Alright. At least you're back." Odin smiled .

"Where's Loki ?"

"He's sleeping." 

"Huh? I knew it . Because you're boring."

Odin laughed.

Suddenly they heard the door opening. Loki walked in. 

"Hey Loki . You were sleeping." 

"Couw'nt slwp . Heawrd tawkin' "

That was when he noticed Frigga .

"Mama !" 

Loki ran towards Frigga . Frigga picked him up .

"I missed you my little love."

Loki smiled shyly.

"So ho was your day? Did he bored you ?" 

Loki shook his head . "He plawed wid me and towld me stowies."

Frigga smiled . 

 

Thor and Tony we're back in the castle. 

"I'm so hungry." 

"So am I . Let's go and eat something."

When they arrived at the royal dining area they saw Odin Frigga and Loki was already there.

"Good evening Mam! Sir!" 

"Good evening Stark." Frigga said with a smile .

Thor nodded.

"Hey Lo ! How was your day ."

"Good." Loki pouted .

Thor let out a laugh .

"Looks like someone's angry with me. " Tony said with a smile.

Frigga laughed. "You bet he is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for late update. I'm too lazy !! I hope you enjoy. <3


	17. Chapter 17

After they finished dinner Loki went to sleep . Frigga took him to his room and he didn't want Tony to go with him. Tony felt a bit sad and hurt. He couldn't sleep. After sometimes he went to loki's room. He looked at Loki . The little boy looked so peaceful and beautiful. He wanted to hug him forever and never let go. He sat beside Loki's sleeping figure and ran fingers through he's head. Tony was so lost in thoughts that he didn't notice Loki moving. 

"Daddy?" 

Tony snapped back to reality at this . "Hey Lo. Did I wake you up? I'm sorry." 

"Why are you here?" 

Tony was a little taken aback. "I...I couldn't sleep. I missed you."

"No you didwewnt't." 

"Loki..."

"No. You're lywing. You lef' me. You wewnt owut Thow and you didwent mewwes me."

"Loki .. that's not true . I wanted to take you with us. But you are too small and besides we couldn't take you for your own safety." 

Loki was crying now . He couldn't talk he just shook his head . It broke Tony's heart . 

"No ...shhhh . Don't cry." He picked Loki up and he was rocking him back forth. 

"Things might look like that I don't care but never doubt that I love you." 

Loki looked at him . "I'm sowwe." 

"Why?"

"I hwert you" 

Tony shook his head . "No Loki .Just never do this again. "

Loki rested his head on Tony's shoulder and Tony tugged him to sleep. He felt so relieved. And made a promise that he would never let Loki feel unwanted. And he would give Loki everything he wants .

"Stark?" Tony turned around to see Thor.

"Thor?? What are you doing here?" 

"I went to your room but couldn't find you so I thought you would be here." 

"Oh!" 

"Is everything alright? Is he still angry?"

Tony shook his head and smiled . Thor gave him a warm smile. Tony put Loki on the bed and sat beside him. Thor sat on the other side.

"He looks so peaceful." Tony said .

"Aye ." 

They sat there for a long time and fell asleep there .


	18. Chapter 18

Next morning Frigga went to check on loki . When she opened the door she didn't expect to see Loki sleeping safely between Thor and Tony. She thought she should not disturb them. But before she could walk out both Tony and Thor woke up. 

"Mother?"

"Good morning Thor. I did know you were here." 

"No mother. Actually I thought Tony was upset but I couldn't find...."

"Yes mam. He was checking on Loki and I was here so.."

Frigga hide a smile . "It's ok boys . I was here to check on Loki ."

"Oh"

"Da..daddy?"

"Good morning Lo ."

"Gwed mowniwng. Mama ! Thow?" Loki was confused.

"They are here to see you." 

Loki blushed deeply .

"Ok boys go get fresh. And I'll see you at the dining table." Frigga walked out .

Tony looked awkwardly at Thor .

"Daddy ?"

"Yes?" 

Loki pointed at the bathroom . Tony picked Loki up and went to the bathroom. Thor shook his head and went out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a late update with a small chapter. :(


	19. Chapter 19

"dady?" 

"Hmm?"

"Will you go out awein today ?" Loki asked in small voice . Tony lookewd at Loki and then picked him up. 

"Yes . But you're going with me ." 

"Rewlly?"

"Yes." 

Loki almost jumped in happiness. "Whewn will we go?"

"After breakfast." Tony smiled at him.

 

At the breakfast table Loki told Frigga about what Tony told him . Thor didn't expect that so he looked at Tony awkwardly. 

"You really think it's a good idea?" Thor and Tony were at Thor's room after finishing their breakfast. 

"Yeah . I'll be there with him."

"I know that Stark. But this is Asgard and besides you don't have your suit with you." 

"Right but .." Tony moved closer to Thor and put his hands on Thor's shoulders.

"But we'll have you with us. I don't think there is anyone who will want to fight the mighty Thor ." 

Thor chuckled and wrapped his hands around Tony's waist.

"You're right. No one will dare." They teased each other and finally kissed. 

"Damn it Thor !How come you always taste so good?"

"You have no idea!"

"Really? Well show me then" Tony said catching his breath.

"Yeah. Let me show you." 

Thor pushed Tony on the bed. 

"Mm.. you are so good at this Thor ."

" I haven't even started." Thor said while nibbling Tony's jaw.

 

"Dady?" Suddenly they heard Loki . Loki was probably coming to Thor's room looking for Tony .

"Oh shit !" Tony said aloud. They jumped out of the bed and got dressed as soon as they can . The door opened and Loki walked in . He frowned when he saw Thor and Tony standing awkwardly. 

"You were calling me?"

"Yes!"

"What happened?" Tony said picking up Loki .

"Won't we go?"

"Yeah Lo . We're going now . Are you ready Thor ?"

Thor smiled at Loki . "Yes"

"Let us start then."


	20. Chapter 20

" what's tha' ?" 

"That's a bird Loki . A different kind ." 

"I wanna go there." 

"Ok but if only you say we'll go back after this ." 

"But.. but.." 

"But nothing. You're tired Lo . You need a eat and then sleep." 

Loki pouted "ok"

Loki had never seen such a bird. He was so excited to see it. And after that they headed back to that palace .

 

Loki fell asleep on the way . So after reaching the palace he put Loki in bed. 

"So when are we going back?" Tony asked .

Thor raised his eyebrow in confusion. 

"I mean to midgard ." 

"Oh. Whenever Loki is ready. I guess.. " 

"Huh ok"

 

Tony woke up early next morning. He was feeling homesick. When Loki woke up he was in the balcony. 

"Dady?" 

Tony was taken aback by Loki's voice . 

"Good morning Lo."

"Gewd mornwen."

"Sad?" 

"Huh?"

"You're sad . Did I do somethewen wron' ?"

"Nope Lo . You're a little good boy?" 

"Thewen ?" 

Tony sighed . "It's just I miss home." 

"We shweld go back thewen."

"Really?"

"Reawely"


	21. Chapter 21

The next day they started for midgard. At same time Tony felt good and sad . Because Thor couldn't go with them . He was going to miss him . After traveling through the bifrost they landed on Tony's roof . 

 

"Welcome back home sir." Jarvis greeted. 

"Oh ! It's so good to hear you again J!" 

"Tony?"

Tony turned around to see Bruce . "Hey Brucie!"

"Uncew Bruce . How are ya?"

"Hey bug. I'm fine . " He smiled at Loki and picked him up. 

"So where's Thor ? "

Tony sighed.

"He had some work back on Asgard." 

Bruce nodded . 

"I'm so tired though. I'm gonna go shower . Can you care of Loki until then ?" 

"Sure." 

Tony left . "So how was your trip Loki" 

"Good foods an' storwrwes ." 

Bruce laughed. " Looks like you had a lot of fun . Are you hungry?" 

Loki nodded . "Let's get some food for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for those pairing tags . I actually decided to write something else. But after started writing I liked the current idea. I actually didn't know what I was going to write before I started writing .  
> And also sorry for the late update.


End file.
